Lo hice por ti
by AnnY AshleY C. Pattz
Summary: Lamento que se haya producido algún tipo de malentendido, pero Sakura no está disponible – el tono de su voz cambió, y la amenaza de repente se hizo más evidente mientras seguía hablando-. Para serte totalmente sincero, ella no va a estar disponible ningún día para cualquier otra persona que no sea yo/ ¿Ashti? – pregunto con un puchero y con cierto temor reflejado en su voz.


Era el primer día de escuela para los alumnos de Konoha High School, muchos de ellos estaban muy felices porque ya era su último año y con ello una nueva etapa para su vida se abriría ante ellos, en cambio para otros ni siquiera les interesaba que es lo que estuviera pasado. Por los pasillos de dicha escuela se escuchaban los murmullos de varias chicas comentando la llegada de un nuevo estudiante, pero eso era algo que a Uchiha no le interesaba, por más que su amigo Uzumaki le insistiera en tratar de averiguar quién era, él no se interesaba en lo más mínimo.

¿Estás seguro que no te interesa nada quien sea esa nueva persona? – Uzumaki Naruto era un chico rubio muy guapo, de ojos azules y una sonrisa tan encantadora que cualquier persona que la viera caería redonda ante sus encantos, a sus escasos diecisiete años era uno de los chicos más codiciados del instituto, pero para desgracia de varias chicas él no estaba interesada en ninguna de ellas, el único motivo, es que ya tenía novia.

Ya te dije que no –él, Uchiha Sasuke también es uno de lo más guapos, de piel clara con unos ojos ónix y cabello negro con reflejos azules, un chico frío, severo, antipático, orgulloso pero bastante atrayente para el sexo opuesto.

Pero _teme_ – trataba de hablar Naruto, pero antes de que dijera algo más una chica pelirroja llego hasta ellos.

Sasuke-kun – tanto Sasuke como Naruto voltearon para ver de dónde provenía esa voz – hola Sasuke-kun – saludo efusivamente la pelirroja.

Hmp – fue lo único que le dijo.

¿Qué tal te la pasaste en estas vacaciones? – Sasuke solo atino a sonrojarse un poco, pero eso fue algo que ni Naruto y mucho menos esa chica noto – a mí me fue súper, no sabes la cantidad de cosas que mi padre me compro en los viajes que hicimos – Sasuke solo rodo los ojos, no estaba para soportar las cosas que le estaba diciendo, así que sin más se levantó de su lugar y sin decir nada se fue dejando a la chica hablando sola – y bueno me compre un lindo vestido para que me vieras con él – la chica volteo para ver si le estaba poniendo atención pero mayor fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que en donde se supone que debería de estar Sasuke, se encontraba vacío – ¿Sasuke-kun? – por supuesto que no recibió respuesta.

* * *

¿No crees que fue muy grosero dejarla hablando sola? – la voz de Uzumaki irrumpió en sus pensamientos.

No lo creo – a él no era de las típicas personas que les gustaba sociabilizar, al contrario él era de los chicos que preferían estar solos, ambos son polos opuestos, pero eso era lo que los mantenía unidos, ese lazo que a pesar de todo lo que han pasado no se ha roto jamás.

Dicen que es realmente guapa – escucharon uno de los comentarios de sus compañeros de clase.

Así que es una chica – Naruto sonrió pero Sasuke solo gruño, lo que menos quería era otra chica que anduviera detrás de él, ahora menos que nunca – Inuzuka – el eludido se dio la vuelta.

Uzumaki – saludo – Uchiha.

Hmp – Sasuke solo le dio un asentamiento de cabeza con su tipo monosílabo.

¿Cómo supiste lo de la chica nueva? – Naruto le dirigió una mirada a su amigo pero este no le hizo la mayor caso – ¿Sabes de dónde viene?

Bueno, eso me lo dijo Ino – se encogió de hombros.

¿Ino? – fue la primera vez que intervino Sasuke.

Yamanaka – dijo él Uzumaki, pero al ver que su amigo no daba señales de reconocimiento suspiro con cansancio – la chica rubia que iba en nuestro salón el año pasado – siguió diciendo, pero eso no bastaba, esta demás decir que él Uchiha no estaba interesado en ninguna de ellas y es por eso que no la ubicaba – la que anda detrás de ti – eso hizo que Sasuke se estremeciera con solo recordar el tumulto de chicas que lo andaban persiguiendo.

Tsk, con eso basta – eso provoco la risa ambos chicos.

No podrás negar que es una chica hermosa – estaba más que obvio que Inuzuka Kiba, sentía algo de atracción por aquella chica – pero nos hemos salido del tema, dicen que esa chica viene de una escuela privada pero donde van puras mujeres.

Creo que no me sorprendería que quisiera un cambio – se les unió a la plática Rock Lee – quizás sea una chica fea.

Quien lo dice – susurraron los tres chicos al escucharlo hablar.

¿Sabes algo más sobre esa chica misteriosa? – Sasuke ya se estaba aburriendo de ese tema, desde el principio ni le interesaba, no sabía cómo es que ellos les llamara la atención.

No – Kiba pareció dudarlo un poco – creo que su nombre… - pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más Sasuke hablo.

Parece que no tienen otra cosa que hacer – Naruto suspiro aliviado por la intervención de su amigo, aun no era el momento de que supiera quien era la persona que venía.

Sasuke – el aludido se giró para ver quien le estaba hablando – creo que deberías de empezar a esconderte – él solo levanto una ceja, cuestionando lo que estaba diciendo – ya vienen por ti – los otros dos chicos que estaban atrás de ellos solo escuchaban la conversación.

¿De quién me tengo que esconder Rock Lee? – no le quedó más remedio que preguntarle.

De ellas – todos, incluyendo a Lee voltearon a ver a las chicas que venían corriendo en dirección de Sasuke.

Kuso – susurro Sasuke, pero ya no le daba tiempo de esconderse de ellas, siempre era lo mismo así que se podría decir que ya estaba más que acostumbrado a eso, pero eso no quería decir que le gustara la atención que le llegaban a poner a él.

Que suerte tienes – anuncio Kiba, y Lee lo secundo con un asentamiento de cabeza.

Ni que lo digas – dijo con sarcasmo, cosa que solo logro captarlo Naruto.

Sasuke-kun – él solo levanto una ceja, que atrevimiento de su parte al llamarlo así, cuando ni siquiera lo conocían – que bueno que ya estás aquí – de nuevo en el día puso una cara de pocos amigos por las miraditas que le estaban mandando – no sabes cuánto te hemos extrañado – las chicas que se encontraban detrás de ella solo corroboraron lo que esa chica decía con un grito.

¿Quién es ella? – susurro Naruto, solo para que amigo lo escuchara.

Hmp, no sé – pero él no le dio mayor importancia.

Soy la presidenta de tu club de fans – la chica se presentó, puesto que si había escuchado la corta platica que mantenían esos dos.

¿Club de fans? – repitieron todos menos Sasuke – ¿Desde cuándo el Teme tiene club de Fans? – insistió Naruto.

Siempre lo ha tenido – se defendió la chica, como si lo que le hubiera dicho estuviera mal – desde que él llego a esta escuela – eso último lo dijo en un suspiro – solo queremos hacerte unas preguntas.

¿Para qué es eso? – pregunto Kiba, al ver que Sasuke no tenía la intención de hacerles caso, _nada raro, _cabe decir.

Pues es obvio – la chica rodo los ojos – es para saber más cosas sobre nuestro Sasuke-kun – Kiba, Naruto y Lee, aguantaron la risa al escuchar como a su amigo lo tomaban "como un objeto", pero finalmente fracasaron en el intento.

¿Su Sasuke-kun? – eso desato más la carcajada de Naruto y la cólera del pelinegro.

No soy propiedad de nadie – se fue echando humo, no soportaba a esas chiquillas que solo lo andaban acosando y mucho menos que se quisieran meter en su vida privada, rematando el hecho de que lo llamen _suyo, _él no es de nadie, bueno solo de una persona, ese solo pensamiento le hizo sonreír solo un poco.

* * *

¿A dónde vas Teme? – lo llamo su _mejor amigo._

Que te importa Dobe – cualquiera que los escuchara hablando, diría que se odian a muerte, pero eso no es verdad, es solo que ellos se han llevado así desde que se conocieron y no tienen la mínima intención de cambiar.

¿Sabes? – Prosiguió el joven Uzumaki – extraño a Hinata-chan – siguió hablando al ver que su amigo no tenía la intención de decirle a donde iba.

Hmp – logro sonreír solo un poco.

¿Y tu novia teme? – el ojiazul le mando una mirada picara.

¿Hablaban de mí? – La voz chillona de una chica los alerto de inmediato, impidiendo así que el pelinegro pudiera decir algo – Sasuke-kun – una despampanante pelirroja se le arrojo a los brazos, imposibilitando así al chico de que se quitara – te extrañe tanto en estas vacaciones – Naruto solo veía con asombro como esa chica estaba a punto de besar a su amigo.

¿Karin que te sucede? – dijo exasperado el joven Uchiha, evitando así que se acercara más a él.

¿Es que acaso no me extrañaste tú? – dijo con un puchero adornando sus labios, que para cualquier hombre se le haría irresistible, claro, cualquiera que no sea Uchiha Sasuke.

¿Qué es lo que intentas Karin? – pregunto el Uchiha tratando de evitar alzar la voz.

Besar a mi novio – rodo los ojos – ¿Qué no es obvio? - ambos chicos solo la observaron detenidamente esperando a que la chica dijera que era una broma o algo parecido.

Tú y yo no somos novios – la voz del pelinegro era demasiado fría, no era raro que a alguien le hablara así, pero por le regular a ninguna chica le hablaba así, por más que fueran tan _castrantes _con él; pero Karin rebasaba todos y cada uno de los límites que Sasuke tenía.

Zanahoria – la voz de un chico interrumpió a Karin de seguir hablando, Sasuke al ver que alguien más llegaba decidió irse, era el momento perfecto así no lo vería Karin y por ende no lo detendría.

Nos vemos – Naruto se despidió por los dos.

* * *

Estúpido cara de pez – Karin se enfurruño en su lugar al ver que su _amado _Sasuke ya no estaba, Suigetsu es un chico que tiene el cabello blanco con un ligero tinte azul, los ojos morados – ¿No te cansas de joderme la vida? – La chica estaba tan concentrada que ni cuenta se dio de la tristeza que reflejaba en su rostro – ¿Sabes qué?, busca a quien más joderle la existencia y déjame en paz – las palabras de Karin fueron duras para el joven Hōzuki.

Eso que tú me estas pidiendo a mí, lo pide a gritos el Uchiha con todas esas psicópatas que andan detrás de él – las palabras que le estaba diciendo destilaban veneno, pero es era algo que le importaba – incluyéndote a ti, ya no te andes rebajando con él, te vez mal – a pesar de que le dolía decirle eso se veía en la necesidad de hacerlo, ya no soportaba ver como cada que Sasuke pasaba ella se tiraba, _literalmente, _a sus pies, casi besaba el piso en donde él pasaba y eso ya era mucho.

No sabes lo que dices – la chica le temblaba la voz, era la primera vez que él le estaba hablando así.

Sé muy bien lo que estoy diciendo, y tú también lo sabes solo que no te quieres dar cuenta de que Tu Sasuke-kun no te quiere – la chica ya estaba al borde del llanto, pero no lo iba hacer frente a él – estas tan cegada con él que no te has dado cuenta de que alguien más está interesado en ti – Suigetsu estaba tan enojado que no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo – ni siquiera te has dado cuenta que me gustas – ante esta declaración Karin lo miro sorprendida, era la primera vez que se quedaba callada, esa situación la aprovecho para acercarse a ella, tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla, a la chica ni tiempo le dio de responderlo puesto que estaba en shock y cuando recupero el control él ya se estaba yendo.

Me beso – susurro a la vez que llevaba su mano a donde antes se habían posado los labios del chico que por años pensaba que lo odiaba – no cabe duda _"Del odio al amor, solo hay un paso"_

* * *

Todos los alumnos de tercer grado ya se encontraban en su salón, Kakashi sensei estaba tan tranquilo impartiendo su materia, pero sus alumnos no mostraban el mayor interés en ello, estaban hablando más de lo normal y ya se podía dar una idea de que era lo que estaban hablando, en este momento si aplica eso de que "_Los chismes vuelan", _justo cuando iba a hablar tocaron la puerta.

Adelante – suspiro con resignación.

Buenos días Kakashi sensei – entro al aula una mujer menudita, joven, de cabello oscuro, corto y lacio, que hacen juego con un par de ojos negros – le informo que se integran dos nuevas alumnas – Kakashi solo asintió, mientras que sus alumnos se sorprendían por la noticia, según sabían solo era una chica nueva la que llegaba, pero al parecer les daban la grata sorpresa de que eran dos.

Bien, que pasen – Shizune salió un momento para hacerlas pasar.

Que bien, dos chicas, eso quiere decir que tenemos la posibilidad de conquistar a alguna de ellas – Sasuke solo rodo los ojos ante el comentario que hizo su compañero.

Solo espero que no se fijen en el Uchiha – él solo sonrió socarronamente, en el fondo él tenía nervios pero no sabía ni porque.

¿Te pasa algo Teme? – Naruto lo estaba observando desde hace un buen rato, y se dio cuenta de las caras que hacía, su amigo no era de esos que expresaran sus emociones por eso se le hizo raro.

Tsk – se sentía extraño, pero eso no se lo iba a decir a Naruto.

Están muy hermosas – ese comentario hizo que Sasuke despertara de su letargo.

Teme – la voz de Naruto impidió que observara al frente – ya viste quienes son – a pesar de que Naruto ya sabía que Sakura, la novia que Sasuke consiguió en el verano, se iba a cambiar a su escuela, no sabía que también con ella vendría su Hinata-chan.

¿De qué demonios me hablas? – al ver que no recibía respuesta decidió que era mejor observar al frente para saber de qué le estaba hablando.

* * *

¿Crees que hicimos lo correcto? – la voz de su amiga hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos.

Por supuesto que si Hinata – la pelirosa trataba de no ponerse nerviosa – además no es momento para que nos echemos para atrás – suficientes problemas ya habían tenido con sus padres al convencerlos de que las sacaran de esa escuela para señoritas y las metieran en una escuela _normal._

¿Qué crees que piensen cuando nos vean? – Pregunto tímidamente – ¿Y si se enojan? – Sakura solo rodo los ojos.

No creo que eso suceda – a pesar de no demostrarlo ella también estaba muy nerviosa, pero no lo podía admitir para no poner más nerviosa a su amiga, una de las dos tenía que ser la fuerte, lástima que ese papel le quedaba grande en este momento.

Sasuke-kun y Naruto-kun son los chicos más guapos de toda Konoha High School – ambas chicas pusieron atención en lo que esa chica estaba diciendo – pero no te confíes, al parecer ninguna chica de este colegio es suficientemente buenas para ellos – tanto Hinata como Sakura levantaron una ceja – ¿Ustedes son las nuevas no? – Ellas solo asintieron – déjenme presentarme – la chica se acercó más a ella, dejando unos pasos más atrás a una chica de cabello castaño y ojos marrones – mi nombre es Yamanaka Ino – les dedico una sonrisa.

Haruno Sakura – le respondió cortésmente la pelirosa de ojos jade – y ella es Hyuga Hinata – la ojiperla le dedico una sonrisa tímida.

Lástima que no nos tocó en el mismo salón– les sonrió – pero tienen suerte de estar con Sasuke-kun y Naruto-kun – al ver la cara de sorpresa de las chicas se adelantó a hablar – Oh lo siento, ya sabrán quienes son ellos ya que por lo visto estaran en su mismo salón, pero ahora me tengo que ir – se fue corriendo sin darles tiempo de responder.

Claro que estamos en su mismo salón – susurro Sakura para si – no por nada mi Tía es directora de la escuela – sonrió de manera orgullosa.

Chicas es hora de que pasen a su nuevo salón – les indico Shizune, la asistente personal de Tsunade, la tía de Sakura – ¿Estas segura de esto Sakura?

Muy segura – le brindo una sonrisa radiante, no había estado más segura en mucho tiempo.

Suerte, chicas – fueron las últimas palabras que les dedico Shizune.

¿Estas segura de lo que estamos haciendo? – volvió a preguntar Hinata.

Sabes que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte – aunque no lo aceptara, ella también estaba nerviosa, era su primer día y no sabía lo que le iba a deparar todo esto.

Adelante chicas – nos alentó el que ahora sería nuestro sensei, con una voz relajada – sin pena – Hatake Kakashi, era un poco raro, da la impresión de ser una persona despreocupada, su cabello en forma de punta color plata, dejando de lado la máscara que ahora mismo traía ocultando la parte inferior de su rostro, al momento de ingresar en nuestro nuevo salón varios de los chicos que estaban se nos quedaron viendo demasiado – chicos – nuestro sensei llamo la atención de nuestros compañeros – ellas serán sus nuevas compañeras – justo en ese momento ellas hicieron contacto visual con ellos, los chicos por los cuales se habían cambiado de escuela – ¿Por qué no se presentan? – sugirió su sensei.

Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura – Sasuke solo la observaba detenidamente – vengo de una escuela privada, donde solo asistían puras mujeres – sonrió un poco – y ella es mi mejor amiga Hyuga Hinata – la chica solo atino a sonrojarse – por supuesto que venimos de la misma escuela – Sakura cumplió la función de presentarlas a ambas.

¿Tienen novios? – Hinata se sonrojo aún más al escuchar la pregunta que les hicieron uno de los chicos de ahí, claro que no lo observo más de dos segundos porque sentía la mirada de alguien más puesta en ella.

Claro – Sakura sonrió al ver la cara de Sasuke.

¿Y cuál fue el motivo de que se cambiaran de escuela? – la voz calmada de su sensei interrumpió la nueva pregunta que les iban hacer sus "Compañeros".

Necesitábamos un cambio – sonrió solo de recordar cual era el motivo que las orillo a hacerlo.

De acuerdo – ya era suficiente de preguntas, y ellas estaban de acuerdo con eso, ya no soportaban la mirada que les mandaban sus compañeros – pueden tomar asiento ahí – señalo la mesa que estaba frente al lugar de ellos – Uchiha, Uzumaki – los aludidos pusieron atención – levanten la mano – lo que no sabía es que ellas ya los conocían – frente a ellos se sentaran, nos vemos en la próxima clase – así como lo dijo, así salió del aula.

Hai – ambas chicas asintieron y se dirigieron con pasos torpes a su nuevo lugar.

Que hermosas chicas tenemos por aquí – Sakura solo levanto una ceja – queríamos saber si estarán disponibles este fin de semana – a leguas se notaba que el chico estaba coqueteando con ellas – ya sabes, para conocernos más – estaban tan concentrados que no notaron que había un aura asesina que se estaba acercando peligrosamente a ellos.

Lo siento, pero no – Sakura sonrió al ver como Sasuke fruncía el ceño – recuerda, que tenemos novios – le giño un ojo.

¿Rock Lee? – La voz del Uchiha hizo que se le erizara el vello de la nuca al pobre chico – ¿No fuiste tú, el que dijo que de seguro estaba fea la chica nueva? – Ambas chicas observaron con curiosidad al chico de unas enormes cejas, esperando su respuesta.

Y-yo no d-dij-e es-so – el pobre se puso rojo de la vergüenza y estaba tartamudeando.

¿Seguro? – Insistió – porque tanto Kiba como Naruto lo escucharon – sonrió aún más al ver como él se estaba poniendo.

Eso es cierto cejotas – a pesar de que Naruto es un chico tranquilo, no le gusto la manera en como todos esos las estaban observando – Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan, ¿qué es lo que hacen aquí? – Naruto sabía que su amiga, y casi hermana se iba a cambiar de escuela para estar más tiempo con su novio pero lo que no sabía es que también vendría _su Hinata-chan._

Creo que eso ya lo sabes – sonrió aún más – he venido aquí por lo que me pertenece – se acercó más a Sasuke que solo la observaba con una ceja alzada, cuestionando en silencio a que se refería.

¿El teme? – se burló Naruto.

Urusai, Kono Bakayaro – le dio un golpe en la cabeza, que al chico rubio ya no ganas le dieron de intervenir una vez más en esa plática.

Espera un momento – la voz de Lee los interrumpió – ¿Es que acaso ustedes se conocen?

Por supuesto que si – este era el momento indicado para que lo supieran – Sasuke-kun y Naruto baka son nuestros novios – Hinata se puso roja por su comentario, Naruto estaba sorprendido y Sasuke, ¿Estaba sonriendo?

¿Qué? – claro, que el grito de las chicas presentes y de unos cuantos chicos no se hicieron esperar.

Mi Sasuke-kun no puede andar con otra que no sea yo – ante ellos se plantó una chica de cabello rojo con unas gafas negras que hacían juego con sus ojos rojos.

¿Disculpa? – a ninguno de sus amigos les sorprendió la manera en como reacciono Sakura, es más esta eso es lo que ellos esperaban – ¿Oí bien lo que dijiste? – Sasuke sonrió arrogantemente y es que pocas veces _su chica _se mostraba tan celosa como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

Claro que si – grito eufórica la chica – es mi Sasuke-kun – el susodicho estaba más atento en lo que hacia la pelirosa como para tomar en cuenta las acciones de la pelirroja.

No sé de dónde sacas semejante disparate – se estaba acercando peligrosamente a la pelirroja – pero para tu información él es mi novio y te pediría de favor que no te entrometieras – y así, sin más se lanzó a los brazos de Sasuke, que por fortuna alcanzo a pararse bien antes de que los dos cayeran al suelo, para comenzar a besarlo frente de todos. Claro que Sasuke no es de los chicos que les gusta dar demostraciones de afecto frente a todos, pero esta era una ocasión especial, no todos los días tu novia te da la sorpresa de que se ha cambiado de escuela solo por ti y mucho menos que ella se ponga así de celosa por ti, además no le gustaba la manera en como esos chicos la estaban mirando.

Karin espera – a pesar de los gritos que escuchaban a su alrededor no se separaban, así que no vieron cuando la chica salió corriendo como alma que la lleva el diablo y mucho menos que un chico con cara de pez, como solía llamarlo ella, iba detrás de ella solo para consolarla una vez más.

* * *

Lástima, yo que quería salir con ella – ese solo comentario activo la alarma sobreprotectora que tenía el Uchiha con su novia.

Lamento que se haya producido algún tipo de malentendido, pero Sakura no está disponible – el tono de su voz cambió, y la amenaza de repente se hizo más evidente mientras seguía hablando-. Para serte totalmente sincero, ella no va a estar disponible ningún día para cualquier otra persona que no sea yo – por supuesto que el tono posesivo se logró escuchar en cada una de sus palabras, pero eso era algo que a Sakura no le importaba, al contrario le gustaba, eran muy pocas las veces que Sasuke actuaba así.

Teme nosotros nos vamos por el sendero de la vida – Sasuke solo rodo los ojos – nos vemos después – y sin darle tiempo de responder salió corriendo con Hinata de la mano.

Vaya, creo que Naruto tenía prisa por recuperar el tiempo perdido con Hinata – a pesar de su comentario, Sakura estaba totalmente feliz por ellos dos.

Hmp – Sasuke la abrazo por la cintura.

¿Qué significa eso? – la chica sonrió divertida al ver la mueca que hacía.

Que me alegro por ellos también – rodo los ojos, _de nuevo_.

Eso pensé – paso sus brazos por el cuello de él.

Tsk – cualquiera que los viera, diría que Sasuke estaba molesto, quizás tuvieran razón por un momento, porque cuando veía la sonrisa deslumbrante que esa chica le dedicaba todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor desaparecía por completo, dejándolos a ellos en su burbuja personal.

¿Ashti? – pregunto con un puchero y con cierto temor reflejado en su voz.

Claro que te amo, tontita – le dedico una tierna sonrisa, a él no le molestaba que _su novia_ hablara y hablara y mucho menos que le hiciera ese tipo de preguntas, ya estaba acostumbrado a eso y era algo que le agradaba, _pero solo en ella, _fue justo en ese momento que ambos volvieron a besarse, uniendo sus labios a la par, para tratar de reconocerse de nuevo, un beso dulce y cariñoso donde reflejaba todos los sentimientos que no se han podido expresar con palabras pero si con un lenguaje muy conocido por ellos, _el amor._

Sé que sonara cursi, pero sabes que así soy yo – Sasuke solo sonrió aún más – pero, si me cambie a esta escuela solo lo hice por ti – escondió su rostro ruborizado en el pecho de su novio.

No sabes lo bien que me siento de que estés aquí conmigo – y como si tuviera miedo la abrazo más fuerte pero sin llegar a lastimarla.

Tú y yo vamos a estar siempre juntos, no me preguntes porque, solo sé que lo sé – Sasuke solo atino a reírse, Sakura se sorprendió porque era la primera vez desde que llego que lo escuchaba tan feliz como en este momento.

Yo también sé que así será – deposito un beso en su frente.

Te amo Sasuke-kun - lo dijo con un ligero sonrojo.

* * *

"_Si hay realmente una llave que abra _

_Tu corazón, escóndela bien,_

_Para que no cualquiera pueda encontrarla"_


End file.
